


Obciągnięty

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seks Oralny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean czasem sam nie wie, co mówi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obciągnięty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228334) by annundriel. 



> Z okazji akcji SPN na forum Imaginarium wygrzebałam swoje stare tłumaczenia. I postanowiłam je zarchiwizować także tutaj. Może komuś przypomni się, z jakim sentymentem oglądał kiedyś SPN. Mi się przypomniało. Miłego czytania!
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest
> 
> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

– Possij mi, Cas.

Dean zaczął powtarzać to bez przerwy. To szybkie, łatwe i trafiające prosto do celu zdanie.  
Dodatkowo jest bardziej niż tylko trochę sugestywne, a Dean rozumie, że każda okazja, by powiedzieć lub użyć przeciwko aniołowi coś niejednoznacznie seksualnego, jest dobra.

Zapomina jednak, że Cas ma tendencję do dosłownego rozumienia tego, co Dean do niego mówi.  
Zapomina o tym do momentu, w którym Cas mu o tym przypomina.

Są sami, dla odmiany, jak to zdarzało się jeszcze zanim Lucyfer powstał i nastąpiła apokalipsa, której musieli zapobiec. Tym razem jednak Sam nie zniknął, żeby flirtować z demoniczną suczą, ale aby prowadzić badania na temat ich najnowszego, postapokaliptycznego potwora, na którego trafili w tym tygodniu.

Skupiony na rozłożonych na stole mapach i notatkach Sama, Dean nie zauważa, że Cas się zbliżył, dopóki nie czuje ciepła jego klatki piersiowej tuż przy swoim ramieniu, kiedy anioł staje obok niego. Czuje je nawet poprzez te wszystkie warstwy ubrania.

– Dean – mówi Castiel. – Na początku myślałem, że to sposób na wyrażenie gniewu, ale nieustannie powtarzasz mi, żebym… żebym ci obciągnął. Zaczynam sądzić, że jednak masz na myśli coś innego.

Dean nie wie co powiedzieć, rozproszony przez sposób, w jaki usta Casa układają się wokół słowa „obciągnął” i jak Cas nieśmiało opuszcza rzęsy, przechylając głowę. Jakby już znał odpowiedź, znał jego najgłębsze i najmroczniejsze … ej, zaraz… i tylko z nim pogrywał. Czekał, aż Dean wypowie na głos, czego naprawdę chce.

Dean może to zrobić, robił to już bezwiednie, jego podświadomość podskakuje jak oszalała, krzycząc PIEPRZ MNIE, CAS, PIEPRZ MNIE TU I TERAZ. Przełyka, czując suchość w ustach i oblizuje wargi, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki oczy Casa podążają za tym ruchem.

– Obciągnij mi, Cas.

Spojrzenie Casa wraca do oczu Deana. Żar spływa po ciele Deana, prosto do podstawy kręgosłupa, osadzając się w dole brzucha.

– Dobrze.

Dean mruga.

– Dobrze?

Usta Casa drgają w najlżejszej próbie uśmiechu, którą Dean mógłby przegapić, gdyby nie stali tak blisko.

– Tak, Dean – mówi anioł. – Dobrze.

Cas kładzie dłoń na biodrze Deana, obraca go, przyciska do stołu, dopóki Dean nie przysiada na krawędzi. Jego nogi rozwierają się odruchowo i Cas wypełnia przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, jakby tam przynależał.

Opierając się na biodrach Deana dla zachowania równowagi, Cas opada na kolana. Wtedy następuje krótki moment, kiedy Dean chce go powstrzymać, podciągnąć go i powiedzieć Hej, nie rób tego, nie rób tego nigdy więcej. O mało tego nie mówi, ale wtedy Cas spogląda na niego i w jego działaniach nie ma niczego, czego obaj by nie chcieli.

Dean łapie się krawędzi stołu. Serce łomoce mu w piersiach, a jego fiut jest już twardy. Chce wyciągnąć ręce i dotknąć, przesunąć dłonie przez włosy Casa, poczuć zarost na szczęce pod swoimi palcami, linię dolnej wargi obejmującą jego kciuk.

Cas zaczyna rozpinać spodnie Deana, delikatnie opuszczając suwak i Dean nie może się już dłużej opierać. Dotyka policzka Casa, czując fakturę skóry, kiedy Cas przekręca głowę, wychodząc mu naprzeciw, przyciskając usta do wewnętrznej strony dłoni Deana. Jego oddech jest gorący i wilgotny, i Dean czuje jak jego penis pulsuje w odpowiedzi.

Twarz Casa schowana jest w zgięciu jego dłoni i anioł składa na niej pocałunki, całkiem cnotliwe, gdyby nie drażniące dotknięcia końcówki języka, zanim wraca do rozpinania jego spodni. Chwytając palcami elastyczną gumkę bielizny, Cas ściąga ją razem z jeansami Deana.  
Dean drży, gdy jego penis zostaje uwolniony, trzęsie się, gdy czuje na nim oddech Castiela. Przysiada na stole, kanty wbijają mu się w dłonie.

Z intensywnym spojrzeniem Cas otacza ręką podstawę penisa, zanim znów zerka w górę.

– Czy tego właśnie chcesz, Dean? – pyta. Jego oczy są ciemne i gorące, i jego usta są dokładnie tam, i Dean chce coś powiedzieć, coś jak tak i zrób to, i proszę, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle i nie może wydobyć z siebie dźwięku, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo usta Casa są na nim, wargi zaciśnięte na główce penisa.

Dean jęczy, cokolwiek uciszało go wcześniej, minęło wraz z momentem wślizgnięcia się w usta Casa, z ruchami jego języka, doskonałym naciskiem palców u podstawy penisa.

Cas przesuwa dłoń w górę i cofa usta, nieporządnie i ślisko, i lepiej niż doskonale, bo to pierwszy raz, ich pierwszy raz, i to dopiero początek.

– Kurwa – wzdycha Dean. – Cas.

Cofając się, aż tylko główka pozostaje w jego ustach, Cas spogląda na niego i ssie, z oczyma pełnymi żądzy i obietnic, i całego mnóstwa rzeczy, które Dean boi się nazwać. Może pewnego dnia, może wkrótce, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Zamiast tego Dean przesuwa palcami wzdłuż policzka Casa, pieści kciukiem wokół jego rozciągniętych ust i obserwuje jak rzęsy Casa opadają, gdy zamyka oczy. To jest tak piękne, że Dean ledwo jest w stanie to znieść.

Cas wydaje nieartykułowany dźwięk z głębi gardła, który wibruje przez ciało Deana. Cofa się, uwalniając jego penis, gorączkowo zaciska dłoń wokół nadgarstka Deana i wsuwa jego kciuk w usta, ssąc i pieszcząc go językiem. Biodra Deana drgają w odpowiedzi, ale druga dłoń Casa wciąż trzyma je mocno w miejscu.

Dean jest pewny, że gdy skończą, zobaczy na nich siniaki. Nie przeszkadza mu to.  
Cas wysuwa kciuk Deana z ust, przygryzając jego koniuszek.

– Nie rozpraszaj mnie – mówi, puszczając jego nadgarstek, by znów złapać penis, by wziąć go w usta.

Nie przesuwa dłoni Deana z powrotem na stół, więc łowca uznaje, że to przyzwolenie, by dalej go dotykał.

Więc dotyka. Dłonią przesuwającą się po twarzy Casa Dean może wyczuć ruchy swojego penisa po wewnętrznej stronie jego policzka, delikatne łaskotanie jego rzęs, gdy Cas mruga. Ukłucia zarostu na dłoni sprawiają, że Dean zastanawia, jakby to było całować Casa, już chciałby to wiedzieć.

Dowie się, jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Wkrótce, jeśli tylko Cas tak zechce.  
Palce Casa zaciskają się mocniej na jego biodrach, kiedy anioł znajduje rytm, który jest ponadczasowy i znajomy, który ma doprowadzić Deana do szaleństwa na wszystkie najlepsze sposoby. Jest gorąco, szybko, mokro i idealnie, i Dean stara się ostrzec Casa, że jest blisko, że dochodzi, ale Cas ignoruje go i przełyka go w całości, aż Dean nie może dać mu nic więcej.

Poza łomotem jego własnego serca w skroniach, jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju jest szorstki oddech Deana i miękkie odgłosy języka Casa na nim, liżące i drażniące. Dean obserwuje go, dopóki nie staje się to zbyt trudne do zniesienia. Anioł go zabije. Sam wróci i będzie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało.  
Przepraszam Sam, ale twój brat zmarł pod twoją nieobecność. Nie mógł znieść, kiedy wysysałem mu mózg przez fiuta.

Dean chichocze pod nosem.

– Dean?

Otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć przed sobą Casa, wciąż na kolanach. Przez twarz anioła przebiega cień niepewności, który można dostrzec tylko jeśli wie się, gdzie patrzeć.

Dean wie jak patrzeć i widzi, że niepewność nie mija.

– Chodź tu – mówi, ciągnąc za płaszcz – jak popieprzone to jest? Cas nawet nie zdjął cholernego płaszcza – dopóki Cas nie staje przed nim. Jego usta są otarte i różowe, błyszczące od śliny, i Dean ufając swojemu przeczuciu, robi to, na co czekał od… od… Sam nawet nie wie, od jak dawna. Nie wie nawet, dlaczego wcześniej sobie tego nie uświadomił. Może za to winić totalnie rozpraszającą apokalipsę.

Dean przyciąga Casa do siebie i całuje go, wkładając w to całego siebie, czując drapiący zarost i dotyk zębów, i pragnąc tego wszystkiego. Cas smakuje w większości jak Dean, ale gdzieś głęboko pod tym, smakuje jak Cas, jak coś, do czego Dean chce się zbliżyć i poznać. Ścigając smak samego siebie w ustach Casa – wzdłuż dziąseł i za zębami – Dean całuje go, dopóki nie jest w stanie czuć tam niczego poza samym Casem.

I Cas mu na to pozwala. Cas oddaje pocałunek, naśladując ruchy jego języka, godząc się na jego przewodnictwo. Podążając za Deanem, aż obaj są pozbawieni tchu, zdyszani, lgnąc do siebie.  
Cas jest twardy i Dean bardzo chciałby paść na kolana i odwzajemnić przysługę, ale nie jest w stanie przerwać pocałunku na dostatecznie długo, by cokolwiek zrobić. Cas też nie wydaje się gotowy, by go puścić, teraz, gdy już zaczęli.

Dean otacza go ramionami, przyciska Casa do siebie tak blisko, jak to możliwe, podsuwa mu biodro, o które może się ocierać. Szepcze zachęcająco, kiedy jego usta nie są zajęte czymś innym i podtrzymuje go, kiedy Cas sztywnieje naprzeciw niego, dochodząc z uderzeniem gorąca i jękiem, który brzmi jak imię Deana.

Trzymając ich obu na krawędzi stołu, Dean całuje Casa leniwie, dopóki obaj się nie uspokajają. Wszystko, czego chce, to rozebrać ich obu i wczołgać się pomiędzy prześcieradła najbliższego łóżka, żeby zapomnieć o całym świecie i o tym, co spowodowało, że powiedział Casowi, aby mu obciągnął.  
Ale nie może. Papiery szeleszczą za nim i Dean wie, że ma pracę do wykonania. Być może zajęli się już główną imprezą, ale pewne pozostałości niedoszłego końca świata wciąż na nich czekają.  
On i Sam mogą wrócić do podstawowych zadań, ale teraz ma też coś nowego.  
Ratowanie ludzi, zabijanie potworów. Długi dzień zakończony lodem robionym przez twojego własnego anioła.

Brzmi cholernie wspaniale.


End file.
